Various types of electronic devices are now commonly utilized. In this regard, electronic devices may include, for example, personal and non-personal devices, mobile and non-mobile devices, communication (wired and/or wireless) devices, general and special purpose devices. Examples of electronic devices may comprise cellular phones, smartphones, tablets, personal computers, laptops and the like. In some instances, various applications may run on the electronic devices. The applications may be directed to game application, personal applications and/or business applications.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present method and/or system set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.